Broadcasting of media content can be an efficient delivery method for delivering content to a large numbers of end user devices. However, broadcasting can have drawbacks including being impaired by poor weather, such as directly impaired during a satellite broadcast or indirectly impaired during a cable broadcast due in part to aging infrastructure.
Impairments can result in extended outages. In some areas, broadcast media may be the preferred or even only means of receiving updates on weather and other emergency conditions.